Erfurt
Erfurt ist die Landeshauptstadt des deutschen Freistaats Thüringen. Es ist zugleich die größte Stadt Thüringens und neben Gera und Jena im Osten eines der drei Oberzentren des Landes. Lage & Klima Erfurt liegt am Südrand des Thüringer Beckens, in einem weiten Tal der Gera, einem Zufluss der Unstrut. Im Süden wird das Stadtgebiet von den bewaldeten Höhen des Steigerwalds umgrenzt. Die größte Ausdehnung des Stadtgebiets beträgt von Nord nach Süd 21 km und von Ost nach West 22,4 km. Durch die Lage der Stadt im Übergang vom Thüringer Becken zum Thüringer Wald schwankt die Höhenlage im Stadtgebiet zwischen 158 und 430 m über NN.Statistikdaten der Stadt Erfurt Nachbarstädte sind Weimar im Osten, Gotha im Westen, Arnstadt im Süden und Sömmerda im Norden, jeweils etwa 20 Kilometer von Erfurt entfernt. Die nächsten Großstädte sind Leipzig (95 Kilometer nordöstlich,) Halle (85 Kilometer nordöstlich) Jena (40 Kilometer östlich) Kassel (110 Kilometer nordwestlich) Göttingen (95 Kilometer nordwestlich) Frankfurt am Main (180 Kilometer südwestlich) und Nürnberg (160 Kilometer südlich, Entfernungen in Luftlinie). Da Erfurt nur etwa 50 Kilometer südöstlich des Mittelpunkts Deutschlands liegt, ist es die zentralste Großstadt des Landes. Die noch heute relativ dichte Bebauung der Innenstadt kann darauf zurückgeführt werden, dass in Erfurt nur wenige Gebäude im Zweiten Weltkrieg zerstört wurden und diese Baulücken – im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Großstädten – meist wieder bebaut wurden. Die Naherholungsgebiete befinden sich daher in Erfurt fast ausschließlich am Stadtrand, wie z. B. der Steigerwald, der Nordstrand oder der ega-Park. Das Klima Erfurts wird geprägt durch seine Lage am Südrand des Thüringer Beckens und der dieses umgebenden Mittelgebirge Harz und Thüringer Wald. Durch die Leewirkung dieser teilweise über 1000 Meter hohen Gebirge ergibt sich ein für Mitteleuropa recht trockenes Klima. Während die relativ flachen Bereiche des Stadtzentrums und der nördlichen Teile der Stadt ein ziemlich gleichmäßiges Klima haben, ergeben sich auf Grund der Höhenzüge Fahner Höhe und Steigerwald, die den Stadtkern um etwa 150 Meter überragen, in den südlichen Ortsteilen wie Bischleben oder Molsdorf lokale klimatische Besonderheiten. Die Jahresdurchschnittstemperatur betrug in den Jahren 1961 bis 1990 in Erfurt 7,9 °C, wobei im Januar die mittlere Tageshöchsttemperatur bei +2 °C und die mittlere Tiefsttemperatur bei –2 °C liegt. Im Juli beträgt die mittlere Höchsttemperatur 24 °C und die mittlere Tiefsttemperatur 14 °C. Die durchschnittliche jährliche Niederschlagsmenge betrug im genannten Zeitraum 500 mm, was unterhalb des deutschen Durchschnitts liegt. Die Zahl der jährlichen Sonnenstunden beträgt etwa 1600 und liegt, bedingt durch die Wärmeentwicklung der Stadt, etwa 50 Stunden über den Werten der unmittelbaren Umgebung. Die durchschnittliche Windgeschwindigkeit ist im Winter etwa 6 m/s, im Sommer geht sie auf durchschnittlich 4 m/s zurück. Die Erfurter Wetterstation befindet sich im Ortsteil Bindersleben auf einer Höhe von , sie soll repräsentativ für den Naturraum Thüringer Becken sein.Klimadiagramm der Wetterstation Erfurt-Bindersleben Da das Erfurter Stadtzentrum nur auf einer Höhe von 200 Metern liegt, kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass die Temperaturwerte dort, auch durch den Erwärmungseffekt der Stadt selbst, durchschnittlich um etwa ein Kelvin höher liegen. Die Auswirkungen der Klimaerwärmung sind auch am Klima Erfurts ablesbar. So stieg im Zeitraum von 1971 bis 2000 die jährliche Mitteltemperatur um 0,8 Kelvin, während die jährliche Niederschlagsmenge um etwa 10 Prozent zurückging. Diese Effekte sind in allen Jahreszeiten, außer im Herbst, feststellbar. Bis zum Jahr 2050 wird eine weitere Erhöhung der jährlichen Mitteltemperatur auf dann etwa 10,5 °C vorausgesagt.Klimawandel in Thüringen, Bericht der Thüringer Landesanstalt für Umwelt und Geologie (pdf) Geschichte Wichtigste Institutionen neben den Landesbehörden sind das Bundesarbeitsgericht, die Hochschulen Universität Erfurt und Fachhochschule Erfurt, sowie das katholische Bistum Erfurt, dessen Kathedrale der Erfurter Dom ist, der wiederum neben der Krämerbrücke eine der Hauptsehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt darstellt. Darüber hinaus besitzt die Stadt einen knapp drei Quadratkilometer großen mittelalterlich geprägten Altstadtkern mit etwa 25 Pfarrkirchen und zahlreichen Fachwerk- und Bürgerhäusern. Erfurt wurde 742 erstmals urkundlich erwähnt und entwickelte sich bereits kurz nach seiner Gründung zum Zentrum des Thüringer Raumes, wenngleich es bis 1944 politisch nicht Teil des Landes war. Von 1664 bis 1802 gehörte es nach gewaltsamer Unterwerfung zu Kurmainz, danach zu Preußen (mit Ausnahme der Zeit von 1806 bis 1814, als es als Fürstentum Erfurt direkt unter französischer Herrschaft stand). Die Universität wurde 1392 gegründet. Sie ist somit die drittälteste Universität Deutschlands. Martin Luther war ihr bekanntester Student. Die Wirtschaft der Stadt ist von Verwaltung und Dienstleistung geprägt. Erfurt ist nach Leipzig die Stadt mit der zweitgrößten Messe in den neuen Bundesländern. Des Weiteren ist Erfurt wichtiger Verkehrsknotenpunkt im Zentrum Deutschlands. Der neue Hauptbahnhof befindet sich in Bau. Bekannt ist Erfurt auch für seinen Gartenbau (egapark) und als Medienzentrum (Sitz des Kinderkanals und mehrerer Radiostationen, sowie Tageszeitungen). Vorgeschichte und Mittelalter Erfurt ist eine alte germanische Siedlung. Spuren erster Besiedlung finden sich bereits aus vorgeschichtlicher Zeit, so zeugen archäologische Funde im Norden Erfurts von menschlichen Spuren aus der Altsteinzeit um 100.000 v. Chr. Durch Überlieferungen ist der Stamm der Thuringi 480 im Erfurter Gebiet nachzuweisen, in der Zeit um 500 gab er dem Land Thüringen seinen Namen. Die erste urkundliche Erwähnung erfolgte im Jahr 742, durch Missionserzbischof Bonifatius aus Mainz mit der Bitte an Papst Zacharias um Bestätigung von „Erphesfurt“. Dadurch wurde das Bistum Erfurt gegründet. Das Bistum wurde 755 mit dem von Mainz vereinigt. Ab etwa 1000 traten die Erzbischöfe von Mainz auch als weltliche Herren in Erfurt auf. 805 erklärte Karl der Große Erfurt zu einem der Grenzhandelsplätze an der Grenze des damaligen Frankenreiches. Anschließend wurde eine erste, der Hl. Maria geweihte Kirche errichtet. Erfurt war unter den Karolingern und Ottonen eine Königspfalz. In den Jahren 852, 936 und 1181 fanden wichtige Reichstage statt. So wurde zum Beispiel Ende 1181 Heinrich der Löwe durch Friedrich Barbarossa verurteilt und drei Jahre in die Verbannung geschickt. Am 26. Juli 1184 kam es bei einem Aufenthalt von König Heinrich VI. während einer königlichen Ratsversammlung zum Erfurter Latrinensturz, bei dem eine Anzahl edler Herren ein unrühmliches Ende in einer Abtrittsgrube fanden. Die Stadtumwallung von 1066 gehört zu den frühesten Befestigungen in Deutschland. Im Rahmen des Investiturstreites schloss sich der Mainzer Erzbischof dem Gegenkönig Rudolf von Rheinfelden an. Infolgedessen wandte sich Heinrich IV. gegen das mainzische Erfurt. 1080 eroberten seine Truppen die Stadt und steckten sie in Brand. Im 11. und 12. Jahrhundert werden nebeneinander königliche und mainzische Münzen geprägt. 1120 ist erstmals von den „Bürgern Erfurts“ die Rede. 1212 bildete sich im Zuge der Wirren des staufisch-welfischen Thronstreits ein erster, noch von Ministerialen geprägter Rat; eine grundlegende Ratsreform führte 1255 zur Herausbildung einer machtvollen und eigenständigen Bürgergemeinde, die nun nach und nach die Kompetenzen des erzbischöflichen Stadtherren an sich zog und zunehmend als Herrschaftsträger in die Region eingriff. Die daraus resultierenden Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Rat und Mainzer Erzbischof erreichten 1279 einen Kulminationspunkt. Erzbischöfliche Amtsträger wurden misshandelt und aus der Stadt verjagt. Der Erzbischof antwortet mit dem Bann. Das verhängte Interdikt lastete zweieinhalb Jahre auf der Stadt. thumb|Bekämpfung der Raubritter in der Erfurter Umgebung durch Rudolf von Habsburg 1289/90 hielt Rudolf von Habsburg Hof im Erfurter Peterskloster, die Stadt wurde für zehn Monate zum Mittelpunkt der Reichsverwaltung. Auf dem Erfurter Reichstag standen die Regelung der Thronfolge im Hinblick auf die Nachfolge seines Sohnes Albrecht und die Maßnahmen zur Wiederherstellung der Reichsrechte und des Landfriedens in Thüringen auf der Tagesordnung. Zur Wiederherstellung des Landfriedens in Thüringen wurden mit Hilfe der Erfurter über 60 Raubritterburgen und ummauerte Höfe gestürmt und zerstört. Mit ca. 18.000 bis 20.000 Einwohnern entwickelte sich die Stadt im 14. und 15. Jahrhundert zu einer Stadt im Range einer mittelalterlichen Großstadt, die nur von Köln, Nürnberg und Magdeburg hinsichtlich der Größe übertroffen wurde. Erfurt erreichte damit den Gipfel ihrer wirtschaftlichen, politischen und geistig-kulturellen Entwicklung im Mittelalter und wurde der Mittelpunkt des Handels im mittleren Heiligen Römischen Reich. Dazu gehörte auch die bereits im 13. Jahrhundert einsetzende Entwicklung Erfurts zu einem der größten Waidmärkte des Reiches. In etwa 300 Dörfern Thüringens wurde die Waidpflanze angebaut, aus deren Blättern man ein begehrtes und gewinnbringendes Blaufärbemittel gewann und welches mit dem wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung der Stadt eng verbunden war. 1331 erhielt Erfurt das Messeprivileg von Kaiser Ludwig IV.. Erfurt war bereits im 13. Jahrhundert zu einem Bildungszentrum von weit ausstrahlender Bedeutung herangewachsen. Keine andere Stadt in Deutschland hatte in der zweiten Hälfte des 13. Jahrhunderts mehr Studenten. Im Occultus Erfordensis von 1281/1283 wird die (vermutlich fiktive) Zahl von 1000 Erfurter Scholaren angegeben. Geprägt wird diese Zeit durch das Wirken von Meister Eckhart, der ab 1277 hier studiert hatte und ab 1292 Prior des Erfurter Dominikanerklosters und Vikar seines Ordens für Thüringen war. Er machte mit seinen Predigten und Schriften Erfurt zu einem Zentrum der theologischen Philosophie jener Zeit. In der ersten Hälfte des 14. Jahrhunderts entwickelte sich das Erfurter studium generale zur bedeutendsten Bildungsanstalt im Römisch-Deutschen Reich. Daraus entstand 1392 die dritte Universität auf deutschem Boden, wobei zu beachten ist, dass es sich hierbei um eine nicht-fürstliche, bürgerliche, durch den Rat der Stadt gegründete Universität handelte. Einer der bekanntesten Absolventen der Universität Erfurt war Martin Luther, der hier von 1501 bis 1505 studierte und seinen Magister der philosophischen Fakultät erhielt. Ebenfalls in der Umgebung Erfurts kam ihm die stürmische Erleuchtung. In der Nähe von Stotternheim (etwa zehn Kilometer nördlich des Erfurter Zentrums) wurde Luther 1505 bei einem schweren Unwetter beinahe vom Blitz getroffen und legte sein sogenanntes „Stotternheimer Gelübde“ („Heilige Anna, ich will Mönch werden“) ab. Sein Leben widmete er fortan der Kirche und trat dem Augustinerorden als Mönch bei. Bis 1511 lebte und predigte Luther im Augustinerkloster. In den Reformationskriegen litt die Universität sehr. In dieser Zeit war das Stadtbild durch die Türme von 25 Pfarrkirchen, 15 Klöstern und Stiften und zehn Kapellen geprägt. Zahlreiche Auseinandersetzungen gab es mit den sächsischen Landesherren angrenzender Gebiete, die die Stadt mehrmals erfolglos belagerten. Doch wurden immer die Straßen durch die Sachsen gesperrt, so dass der Handel abgeschnitten war. Deshalb musste Erfurt 1483 einen Schutzvertrag abschließen und jährlich 1500 Gulden bezahlen. 1509 und 1510 erhob sich das Volk gegen die Verschwendungssucht des Rates. Neuzeit 1664 eroberten französische und Reichsexekutionstruppen des Mainzer Kurfürsten und Erzbischof Johann Philipp von Schönborn Erfurt. Damit begann die kurmainzische Herrschaft. Sachsen verzichtete auf seine Schutzherrschaft. Erfurt wurde nun zusammen mit dem Eichsfeld von einem Mainzer Statthalter regiert, der seinen Sitz in der Kurmainzischen Statthalterei (heutige Staatskanzlei) hatte. 1682 und 1683 erlebte Erfurt die schlimmsten Pestjahre seiner Geschichte, allein 1683 erlag über die Hälfte der Erfurter Bevölkerung der tödlichen Krankheit. Am 21. Oktober 1736 zerstörte eine Feuersbrunst 188 Häuser in der Gegend zwischen Erfurter Dom, Rathaus und Predigerkirche. Höhe- und Endpunkt der kurmanzischen Epoche bildete die Amtszeit des Statthalters Karl Theodor von Dalberg 1772-1802. 1802 kamen Stadt- und Landgebiet Erfurt gemäß dem preußisch-französischen Vertrag als Entschädigung zum Königreich Preußen. Nach der Niederlage der Preußen in der Schlacht von Jena und Auerstedt kapitulierte die Stadt am 16. Oktober 1806. Am 17. Oktober wurde die Stadt kampflos durch die Truppen Napoleons besetzt. Dieser erklärte 1807 Erfurt zusammen mit Blankenhain als Fürstentum Erfurt zu einer kaiserlichen Domäne. 1808 empfing Napoléon Zar Alexander I. und die Fürsten des Rheinbundes im Kaiserlichen Palast (Kurmainzische Statthalterei) zum Erfurter Fürstenkongress (auch Erfurter Kongress), in dessen Folge es zu einem Bündnisvertrag zwischen Frankreich und Russland kam. Napoleon nutzte die Zeit in Erfurt unter anderem, um Johann Wolfgang Goethe kennenzulernen. Goethe wurde als Staatsminister von Herzog Carl August von Weimar als Vertreter zum Fürstenkongress geschickt. Am 2. Oktober 1808 war Goethe zur Audienz bei Napoleon geladen. Die Audienz wurde vor allem in Deutschland als die Begegnung der zwei größten Männer der Zeit gewertet - als ein Treffen des Genies auf dem Schlachtfeld und des Genius der Dichtkunst. Napoleon soll ihn mit "Voilà un homme!" (sinngemäß "Das ist ein Mann!") begrüßt haben. Im Anschluss an die Audienz verlieh Napoleon das Kreuz der Ehrenlegion an Goethe. 1814 endete nach erfolgreicher Belagerung durch preußische, österreichische und russische Truppen die französische Besetzung, und 1815 wurde Erfurt aufgrund des Wiener Kongresses wieder dem Königreich Preußen zugesprochen, welches den größten Teil des Erfurter Landgebietes und das Blankenhainer Gebiet an Sachsen-Weimar-Eisenach abtrat. 1816 wurde die Universität Erfurt geschlossen. Im gleichen Jahr wurde Erfurt Stadtkreis (kreisfreie Stadt) und Sitz der preußischen Bezirksregierung (Regierungsbezirk Erfurt), welche dem Oberpräsidenten der preußischen Provinz Sachsen in Magdeburg unterstand. Der Stadtkreis Erfurt wurde jedoch bereits 1818 wieder mit dem Landkreis Erfurt verbunden. Vom 20. März bis zum 29. April 1850 tagte das Erfurter Unionsparlament, das nach dem Scheitern der Frankfurter Nationalversammlung eine Verfassung für ein kleindeutsches Reich unter preußischer Führung erreichen wollte. Dieser Versuch scheiterte am Widerstand Österreichs. Am 1. Januar 1872 schied die Stadt erneut aus dem Landkreis Erfurt aus und wurde kreisfrei. Die Festung wurde 1873 aufgehoben und die Stadtmauern und -tore abgerissen. Die beiden Zitadellen blieben bestehen. Mit der Ansiedlung wichtiger Maschinenbaubetriebe wurde Erfurt im ausgehenden 19. Jahrhundert ein bedeutender Industriestandort. So gründete Christian Hagans 1857 die Maschinenfabrik Christian Hagans, 1888 Otto Schwade die „Deutsche Automat-Dampfpumpen-Fabrik“, 1902 Hugo John eine Fabrik für Schornstein-Aufsatz und Blechwaren sowie Henry Pels die „Berlin-Erfurter Maschinenfabrik“. Besondere Bedeutung besitzen auch heute noch der Gartenbau und die Saatzucht. Diesem Umstand verdanken eingeborene Erfurter den Spitznamen „Puffbohne“. Eine wichtige Rolle spielt hier seit 1867 die Firma „N. L. Chrestensen“. Um 1900 besaß der Erwerbsgartenbau der „Blumenstadt“ Erfurt eine weltweite Führungsstellung. Eine Gewerbezählung im Jahre 1883 ergab, dass Erfurt deutschlandweit in der Erwerbsgärtnerei an erster Stelle, in der Schuhfabrikation an fünfter Stelle und in der Konfektionsproduktion an achter Stelle stand. Im Oktober 1891 fand in Erfurt der Erfurter Parteitag der deutschen Sozialdemokraten, die sich seit 1890 „Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschlands“ (SPD) nannten, statt. Für Schlagzeilen sorgte im Zeitalter des Imperialismus auch der aus Erfurt stammende Konsul und Kolonialbeamte Wilhelm Knappe, dessen bedeutende Südsee-Sammlung im Museum für Thüringer Volkskunde Erfurt zu sehen ist. 1906 wurde Erfurt mit 100.000 Einwohnern Großstadt. Der Erste Weltkrieg kostete 3579 Erfurter Bürger das Leben. Als 1920 das Land Thüringen mit der Landeshauptstadt Weimar gebildet wurde, wurden die preußischen Gebiete Thüringens einschließlich Erfurts aufgrund von Widerstand der preußischen Regierung nicht miteinbezogen. Nach positiver Entwicklung in den Goldenen Zwanzigern wurde Erfurt ab 1929 massiv von der Weltwirtschaftskrise erfasst. Die Produktion ging auf weniger als die Hälfte zurück und die Arbeitslosigkeit erreichte Höchststände. Die Wahl des Antisemiten und Wochenblatt-Herausgebers („Echo Germania“) Adolf Schmalix ins Rathaus im November 1929 sorgte reichsweit für Schlagzeilen. Im Juli 1932 errang die NSDAP ein Rekord-Reichstagswahlergebnis von 42,2 Prozent. 1933 übernahm die NSDAP die Kontrolle über die Stadt; in der Feldstraße wurde eines der ersten Konzentrationslager errichtet. In den folgenden Jahren wurde die wirtschaftliche Entwicklung durch die einsetzende Rüstungsproduktion bestimmt. Dazu entstanden auch neue Industriebetriebe, wie die Feinmechanische Werke GmbH Erfurt (FEIMA), das Telefunkenwerk und die Reparaturwerk Erfurt G.m.b.H. (REWE), welche von Josef Jacobs, einem mit dem Pour le Mérite ausgezeichneten Piloten, gegründet wurde. Daneben wurden sechs neue Kasernenanlagen und der Fliegerhorst Erfurt-Bindersleben gebaut und der Flughafen Erfurt-Nord am Roten Berg erweitert. 1938 zählte Erfurt zu den größten Garnisonen des Deutschen Reiches. In der „Reichspogromnacht“ wurde die Synagoge niedergebrannt und die Verschleppung der jüdischen Bewohner begann. Zwischen 1939 und 1945 mussten zwischen 10.000 und 15.000 Kriegsgefangene sowie Frauen und Männer aus zahlreichen von Deutschland besetzten Ländern vor allem in Rüstungsbetrieben der Stadt Zwangsarbeit leisten. An die in die Hunderte zählenden Toten erinnern Denkmale auf dem Hauptfriedhof und im Südpark.Thüringer Verband der Verfolgten des Naziregimes - Bund der Antifaschisten und Studienkreis deutscher Widerstand 1933-1945 (Hg.): Heimatgeschichtlicher Wegweiser zu Stätten des Widerstandes und der Verfolgung 1933-1945, Reihe: Heimatgeschichtliche Wegweiser Band 8 Thüringen, Erfurt 2003, S. 56ff., ISBN 3-88864-343-0 Im Jahr 1940 begann die Erfurter Firma J. A. Topf und Söhne die Zusammenarbeit mit der SS. In den folgenden Jahren lieferte das Unternehmen die Krematorien, Belüftungsanlagen und gasdichte Türen für die Konzentrationslager in Dachau, Buchenwald und Auschwitz. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg erlebte Erfurt 27 Luftangriffe, dabei verloren ungefähr 1600 Menschen ihr Leben. Zahlreiche Gebäude wurden zerstört, aber im Vergleich zu anderen deutschen Großstädten hielt sich das Ausmaß der Zerstörung mit ungefähr 17% der Wohnungen in Grenzen. Die Ruine der am 26. November 1944 zerstörten Barfüßerkirche steht noch heute. Am 12. April 1945 besetzten Einheiten der 3. US-Armee unter Befehl des Generals George S. Patton die Stadt. Danach stellte am 1. Juli die preußische Bezirksregierung ihre Tätigkeit ein. Die Stadt wurde mit dem Regierungsbezirk Erfurt dem Land Thüringen zugeordnet. Am 3. Juli übernahmen schließlich Einheiten der Roten Armee aufgrund des 1. Londoner Zonenprotokolls von 1944 und der Beschlüsse der Konferenz von Jalta die Stadt, Erfurt wurde Bestandteil der sowjetischen Besatzungszone. 1945 begann Erfurt, sich langsam von den Folgen des Krieges zu erholen. 30.000 Kubikmeter Schutt wurden aus den Straßen geräumt, die Straßenbahn und die Gasversorgung wieder in Betrieb gesetzt und die Schulen eröffnet. 1948 wurde Erfurt durch den Thüringer Landtag zur thüringischen Landeshauptstadt ernannt, bevor im Jahr 1952 das Land Thüringen aufgelöst und in drei Bezirke eingeteilt wurde, wobei Erfurt Sitz des Bezirks Erfurt wurde. Ende der 1960er-Jahre begann der großflächige Abriss des Krämpferviertels am östlichen Rande der Altstadt. Durch die folgende Verbreiterung des Juri-Gagarin-Rings und den Neubau von 11- bis 16-geschossigen sowie bis zu 120 Meter langen Plattenbauten wurde das bis dahin unzerstörte und durch Kirchtürme geprägte Stadtbild dauerhaft beeinträchtigt. Zusätzlich entstanden bis Ende der 1970er-Jahre am Stadtrand neue Wohngebiete mit zusammen über 17.000 Wohnungen. Auch im Bereich der Löberstraße wurden altstädtische Quartiere abgerissen und durch Großblocks ersetzt. Im Bereich der Johannesstraße orientierte man sich nach dem Abriss alter Häuser an der für die Innenstadt üblichen Gebäudehöhe von vier Etagen, weshalb sich die Plattenbauten dort etwas besser ins Stadtbild integrieren. Der Abriss des Andreasviertels konnte durch Bürgerproteste und die Wende 1989 verhindert werden. 1970 kam Bundeskanzler Willy Brandt zum ersten deutsch-deutschen Gipfeltreffen mit dem Vorsitzenden des Ministerrates und stellvertretenden DDR-Staatsratsvorsitzenden Willi Stoph nach Erfurt. Er zeigte sich unter anderem am Fenster des Hotels Erfurter Hof, das gegenüber dem Hauptbahnhof liegt. Die Menge begrüßte ihn begeistert mit „Willy, Willy“- und „Willy Brandt ans Fenster!“-Rufen. 1989 kam es auch in Erfurt zu immer größeren Demonstrationen, die schließlich den politischen Umbruch einleiteten. Am 4. Dezember 1989 wurde das Gebäude der Staatssicherheit in der Andreasstraße von Erfurter Bürgern besetzt und eine Bürgerwache eingerichtet. 1991 stimmten 49 von 88 Abgeordneten des Landtags für Erfurt als Thüringer Landeshauptstadt. Im Jahr 1994 erfolgte die Neugründung der Erfurter Universität; ebenfalls in diesem Jahr wurde das Bischöfliche Amt Erfurt-Meiningen, das seit 1973 bestand, zum Bistum Erfurt erhoben. Das Bild der Stadt hat sich in den Jahren seit der Wende deutlich verändert. Fast alle Gebäude der historischen Altstadt wurden saniert, an manchen Stellen entstanden Neubauten. Am 26. April 2002 erlangte Erfurt durch den Amoklauf im Gutenberg-Gymnasium mediale Aufmerksamkeit. Religionen Im Jahre 742 gründete Bonifatius das Bistum Erfurt, das jedoch kurz darauf dem Bistum Mainz eingegliedert wurde. Somit gehörte die Bevölkerung der Stadt Erfurt über viele Jahrhunderte zum Bistum Mainz. Im 14. Jahrhundert hatte die Stadt über 20 Pfarreien sowie drei Kollegiatstifte und über zehn Klöster. Später besaß Erfurt 80 Kirchen und 36 Klöster. Viele davon sind heute noch gut erhalten. Anfang des 16. Jahrhundert war Martin Luther Student an der Universität Erfurt. ''- -> siehe auch: Artikel Kirchen in Erfurt'' Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten Erfurt verfügt über eine große Anzahl an Freizeitmöglichkeiten, wie Parkanlagen, Museen, Zoo und Aquarium, die Erfurter Gartenbauausstellung egapark und andere regelmäßige Musik- und Kulturveranstaltungen. ''- -> siehe auch: Artikel Kunst & Kultur in Erfurt'' Kulinarische Spezialitäten Die wohl bekannteste kulinarische Spezialität Erfurts ist die Thüringer Bratwurst. ''- -> siehe auch: Kulinarische Spezialitäten in Erfurt'' Politik Erfurt wird seit 1998 im Deutschen Bundestag von Carsten Schneider (SPD) vertreten. Der derzeitige Erfurter Stadtrat wurde am 27. Juni 2004 gewählt. ''- -> siehe auch: Artikel Politik in Erfurt'' Verwaltungsgeschichte Bis zur Aufhebung der Festung Erfurt durch die preußische Regierung im Jahr 1873 befand sich das bebaute Stadtgebiet innerhalb der Stadtbefestigung aus dem 14. Jahrhundert. Die Stadtbefestigung umschloss Erfurt kreisförmig und besaß zahlreiche Tore, die den sich später außerhalb entwickelnden Vorstädten ihre Namen gaben. Im Nordwesten der Stadt lag das Andreastor an der Straße nach Nordhausen (B 4), im Nordosten lag das Johannestor an der Straße nach Sömmerda, im Osten das Krämpfertor an der Straße nach Buttelstedt (Via Regia), im Südosten das Schmidtstedter Tor an der Straße nach Weimar, im Süden das Löbertor an der Straße nach Arnstadt, im Südwesten das Pförtchen an der Straße nach Neudietendorf und im Westen das Brühlertor an der Straße nach Gotha. Zur Befestigungsanlage Erfurts gehörten außerdem noch die Zitadelle Petersberg und die Zitadelle Cyriaksburg sowie zwei Stadtgräben (der Kartäusergraben innerhalb - heute nicht mehr erhalten, um 1900 zugeschüttet; Juri-Gagarin-Ring - sowie der noch heute erhaltene Flutgraben). Der Mittelpunkt dieses „alten Erfurts“ war der Fischmarkt. Zwischen 1873 und 1918 bildete sich um die Altstadt ein lückenloser Gürtel aus Gründerzeitvierteln, wobei die bürgerlichen Viertel die Löber- und die Brühlervorstadt im Südwesten und die Arbeiterviertel die Krämpfer- und die Johannesvorstadt im Nordosten waren. Daberstedt und die Andreasvorstadt waren teils bürgerlich, teils von Arbeitern geprägt. Dieser Ring aus Altbauten im preußischen Stil ist noch heute vollständig erhalten, was in Deutschland relativ selten vorkommt. Außerdem wuchs im Norden der Stadt der größte Vorort: Ilversgehofen mit über 10.000 Einwohnern (1910), der 1911 eingemeindet wurde. In der Zeit bis 1945 entstanden weitere Wohnviertel im Norden und Südosten, sodass aus der runden Stadt eine „langgezogene“ Stadt wurde. Zu DDR-Zeiten wuchs die Stadt zunächst nach Norden, wo 1950 Baubeginn für die Siedlung Roter Berg war und ab 1969 das Wohngebiet Erfurt-Nord, bestehend aus dem Rieth, dem Berliner Platz, dem Moskauer Platz und dem Roten Berg entstand. Ab 1979 entstand Erfurt-Südost, bestehend aus dem Herrenberg, dem Wiesenhügel und Melchendorf mit den Plattenbaugebieten Drosselberg und Buchenberg. Nach der Wende entstanden auf dem Ringelberg und in den umliegenden Dörfern, die 1950 und 1994 eingemeindet wurden, neue Siedlungen aus Einfamilien- und Reihenhäusern. In den Plattenbaugebieten wurde ab 1990 ein Abwanderungstrend in die Innenstadt, umliegende Dörfer oder die alten Bundesländer spürbar, sodass in diesen Stadtteilen bereits mehrere Plattenbauten abgerissen wurden. An diesen Stellen entstanden neue Grünflächen. Nachbargemeinden Folgende Gemeinden grenzen an die Stadt Erfurt. Sie werden im Uhrzeigersinn beginnend im Osten genannt: * im Landkreis Weimarer Land: Niederzimmern, Nohra und Mönchenholzhausen (alle Verwaltungsgemeinschaft Grammetal) sowie Klettbach ( Verwaltungsgemeinschaft Kranichfeld) * im Ilm-Kreis: Kirchheim (Thüringen) und Rockhausen (beide Verwaltungsgemeinschaft Riechheimer Berg) sowie Ichtershausen * im Landkreis Gotha: Ingersleben und Gamstädt (beide Verwaltungsgemeinschaft Nesse-Apfelstädt-Gemeinden) sowie Nottleben und Zimmernsupra (Verwaltungsgemeinschaft Nesseaue) * im Landkreis Sömmerda: Witterda (erfüllende Gemeinde ist Elxleben), Elxleben, Walschleben (Verwaltungsgemeinschaft Gera-Aue), Riethnordhausen (Verwaltungsgemeinschaft Straußfurt) sowie Nöda, Alperstedt, Großrudestedt, Udestedt, Kleinmölsen und Großmölsen (alle Verwaltungsgemeinschaft Gramme-Aue) Eingemeindungen Folgende Gemeinden und Gemarkungen wurden nach Erfurt eingemeindet: (1): Das Dorf Daberstedt wurde 1813 von Napoleonischen Truppen zerstört und nicht wieder aufgebaut. Die Ortsflur wurde daraufhin geteilt, wobei der nördliche Teil zur Stadt Erfurt und der südliche zu Melchendorf kam. Einwohnerentwicklung Siehe Hauptartikel: Einwohnerentwicklung von Erfurt thumb|300px|Entwicklung der Einwohnerzahl 1880 hatte Erfurt mehr als 50.000 Einwohner. 1905 überschritt die Einwohnerzahl der Stadt die Grenze von 100.000, wodurch sie zur Großstadt wurde. Kurz nach Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges am 1. Dezember 1945 hatte die Stadt 164.998 Einwohner und überschritt 1973 die Grenze von 200.000 Einwohnern. 1989 erreichte die Bevölkerungszahl mit über 220.000 ihren historischen Höchststand. Seit der Wende in der DDR verlor die Stadt aufgrund von Abwanderung, Suburbanisierung und Geburtenrückgang trotz zahlreicher Eingemeindungen rund 20.000 Menschen. Durch Wanderungsgewinne vor allem durch den Umzug junger Menschen aus anderen Landkreisen Thüringens in die Landeshauptstadt, nahm die Bevölkerungszahl seit 2003 wieder leicht zu und rangiert wieder oberhalb der 200.000-Marke. Stadtgliederung und Bevölkerungsverteilung Das Stadtgebiet Erfurts gliedert sich in 53 Stadtteile. Hiervon bilden 36 zugleich eine Ortschaft im Sinne des § 45 der Thüringer Kommunalordnung. Die Ortschaften wurden durch die Hauptsatzung der Stadt Erfurt eingerichtet. ''- -> siehe auch: Artikel Stadtteile von Erfurt'' Die Verwaltung der Stadt Erfurt oblag zunächst einem vom König eingesetzten Vogt und dem Bistum Mainz. Im 13. Jahrhundert entwickelte sich aus einem Ausschuss der Rat der Stadt, der 1212 erstmals genannt wird. Mitglieder des Rats waren die Ratsherren und eine unterschiedliche Anzahl von Ratsmeistern. Bis 1800 gab es mehrere Änderungen beim Rat und dem Oberhaupt der Stadt. Nach dem Übergang an Preußen wurde 1822 die preußische Städteordnung eingeführt. Danach stand an der Spitze der Stadt meist ein Oberbürgermeister. Daneben gab es auch weiterhin einen Rat. Während der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus wurde der Oberbürgermeister von der NSDAP eingesetzt und nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg bildete die sowjetische Militäradministration den „Rat der Stadt“ beziehungsweise die Stadtverordnetenversammlung, die ebenfalls vom Volk „gewählt“ wurde. 1952 wurde das Stadtgebiet aufgrund eines Beschlusses der Stadtverordnetenversammlung in die Stadtbezirke Mitte, Süd, Ost und West (ab 1957 Mitte, Nord und Süd) eingeteilt. Diese Einteilung blieb bis 1990 bestehen. Nach der Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands wurde das nunmehr als Stadtrat bezeichnete Gremium wieder frei gewählt. Vorsitzender dieses Gremiums war zunächst ein Präsident des Rates beziehungsweise „Ratspräsident“. Dieses Amt hatte zunächst Karl-Heinz Kindervater (CDU) inne. Der Rat wählte anfangs auch den Oberbürgermeister. Seit 1994 wird der Oberbürgermeister direkt vom Volk gewählt. Er ist heute auch Vorsitzender des Stadtrates. Sport In Erfurt befinden sich zahlreiche Sportanlagen, auf denen nationale und internationale Wettkämpfe stattfinden. Außerdem sind in der Stadt mehrere überregional aktive Vereine beheimatet. Zahlreiche Olympiasieger hatten ihre sportliche Heimat ebenfalls in Erfurt. ''- -> siehe auch: Artikel Sport in Erfurt'' Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur Unternehmen Erfurt war ein bedeutender Industriestandort, jedoch mussten nach 1990 viele alte Betriebe, wie das Optima Büromaschinenwerk Erfurt, schließen. Nur wenige existierende Firmen der Wirtschaft Erfurts haben noch Wurzeln in der Vorkriegszeit, dennoch verfügt Erfurt heute wieder über eine hohe Industriedichte. Eine der traditionsreichen Unternehmen ist die heutige Maschinenbaufirma Müller Weingarten AG, deren Werk in Erfurt aus dem ehemaligen Zweigwerk der Berlin-Erfurter Maschinenfabrik Henry Pels & Co., 1902 von Henry Pels gegründet, hervorgegangen ist. Anfangs produzierte der Betrieb Scheren, Lochstanzen und kombinierte Maschinen, später auch Pressen. Im Dritten Reich wurde das Werk 1936 als jüdisches Eigentum zwangsweise an die Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken AG von Günther Quandt verkauft. Bis 1939 wuchs die Belegschaft auf 1000 Beschäftigte an. 1946 erfolgte die Umwandlung in eine Sowjetische Aktiengesellschaft. Ab 1953 hieß der Betrieb „VEB Pressen- und Scherenbau Henry Pels“. 1970 entstand daraus das „Kombinat Umformtechnik“, eine Zusammenfassung von 19 Betrieben des Umformmaschinenbaus. Das Werk in Erfurt war 1985 mit 5500 Mitarbeitern einer der großen Arbeitgeber Erfurts. 1990 wurde daraus die Treuhandfirma Umformtechnik GmbH. 1994 erhielt diese einen neuen Besitzer, den Škoda-Konzern aus Pilsen. 2001 erfolgte die Übernahme durch die Müller Weingarten AG. Zurzeit hat das Werk ungefähr 500 Mitarbeiter und ist im Pressenbau für die Automobilindustrie tätig. Zu erwähnen ist außerdem das 1936 von der Telefunken GmbH gegründete Werk für Sender- und Empfängerröhren. Dieses hieß nach der Verstaatlichung VEB Funkwerk Erfurt, welches weiterhin Rundfunkröhren und Messtechnik baute. 1978 ging es im Kombinat VEB Mikroelektronik „Karl Marx“ auf und begann mit der Produktion von Halbleitern. 1989 hatte das Werk 8700 Mitarbeiter. 1992 wurde aus dem VEB unter anderem die Thesys Gesellschaft für Mikroelektronik mbH gegründet, die heute als X-FAB Semiconductor Foundries GmbH in Erfurt mit ca. 600 Mitarbeitern Halbleiterprodukte produziert. Auch die Fabrik der Condomi AG für die Produktion von Kondomen beruht auf einer alt eingesessenen Erfurter Firma, nämlich die Gummiwarenfabrik Richter & Käufer, die schon 1929 Latexprodukte produzierte. Nach dem Krieg wurde das Unternehmen unter dem Namen VEB Plastina verstaatlicht. Die Produktpalette umfasste damals neben Kondomen auch Badekappen und Babysauger. 2005 wurde die Condomi AG von ihrer polnischen Tochterfirma Unimil übernommen. Derzeit beschäftigt das Unternehmen 140 Mitarbeiter in Erfurt und hat deutschlandweit auf dem Markt für Präservative einen Marktanteil von elf Prozent. Die Erfurter Malzwerke GmbH gründen auf einer der größten und ältesten Malzfabriken Deutschlands, der 1869 gegründeten Malzfabrik Wolff. Seit 1993 ist Getreide AG Rendsburg neuer Eigentümer. Die Braugold Brauerei hat ihre Wurzeln in den Erfurter Brauereien Büchner und Baumann, die 1920 mit der Riebeck Brauerei aus Leipzig zur Riebeck Brauerei Erfurt fusionierten. Diese wurde 1948 als VEB verstaatlicht und produzierte ab 1956 Bier mit dem neuen Markennamen „Braugold“. 1969 wurde die Braugold Brauerei Stammbetrieb des VEB Getränkekombinat Erfurt. Seit 1996 gehört der Betrieb wieder als Braugold Brauerei Riebeck GmbH & Co. KG zur Riebeck-Gruppe. Seinen Ruf als Blumenstadt hat Erfurt unter anderem der seit 1863 ansässigen Firma N.L. Chrestensen zu verdanken. Neben Blumen- und Gemüsesamen, gehören auch Blumenzwiebeln und Samen für Heil- und Gewürzkräuter zu den Produkten des Unternehmens, das Gärtner und Handelspartner in der ganzen Welt beliefert. Das größte Energiedienstleistungsunternehmen Thüringens ist die E.ON Thüringer Energie AG, die in Thüringen über 1500 Mitarbeiter beschäftigen. Die ErSol Solar Energy Aktiengesellschaft ist ein Wafer- und Solarzellenproduzent. Sie wurde 1997 in Erfurt gegründet und hatte im Jahr 2007 zirka 500 Mitarbeiter in Erfurt und einen Jahresumsatz von rund 128 Millionen Euro. Weitere Unternehmen der Hochtechnologie sind die Chipfabrik des Konzerns X-FAB, der seinen Sitz in Erfurt hat, sowie der Telekommunikationsausrüster Funkwerk AG im nahen Kölleda. Zusätzlich weist Erfurt eine hohe Dichte an Medienunternehmen (Kinderkanal, MDR Thüringen) auf sowie mehrere größere IT-Dienstleister (z. B. IBM Deutschland Customer Support Services, IAD GmbH, NT Neue Technologie AG, TecArt Group, Ibykus AG, T-Systems, DB Systel). Mit 251 Mitarbeitern ist die Milchwerke Thüringen GmbH, die zur Humana Milchunion gehört, einer der größten Arbeitgeber in Erfurt. Neben Trinkmilch gehören Käse, Sahne, Joghurt, Quark und Desserts zum Produktionsprogramm. In den neuen Bundesländern werden die Erzeugnisse unter dem Markennamen Osterland vertrieben, in den alten Bundesländern firmieren die Produkte unter dem Namen Ravensberger. Die Messe Erfurt ist nach der Leipziger Messe die flächenmäßig zweitgrößte Messe der neuen Bundesländer. Das Messegelände, das sich am Stadtrand neben der ega befindet, umfasst neben einer Mehrzweckhalle zwei Messehallen und ein CongressCenter. Die Messe wird neben Ausstellungen, Tagungen und Kongressen auch für Konzert-, TV- und Sportereignisse genutzt. Mit einem Fassungsvermögen von bis zu 12.000 Zuschauern zählt die Halle zu einer der bedeutendsten dieser Art in Deutschland. Die Landesbank Hessen-Thüringen (Helaba) hat einen ihrer beiden Hauptsitze in Erfurt und beschäftigt dort über 200 Mitarbeiter. Daneben haben die zur Helaba gehörende Sparkasse Mittelthüringen sowie die Erfurter Bank als Genossenschaftsbank ihren Sitz in der Stadt. Der größte private Arbeitgeber in der Landeshauptstadt ist das aus der 1954 gegründeten Medizinischen Akademie Erfurt entstandene Helios-Klinikum. Dort sind derzeit circa 1600 Mitarbeiter beschäftigt. Regionalkooperation Seit 1999 gibt es Bemühungen zu einer Kooperation der Städte Erfurt, Weimar und Jena mit dem Ziel einer abstimmten Wirtschaftsförderung und Tourismusvermarktung unter der Marke „Die ImPuls-Region“. Ein Ergebnis dieser Zusammenarbeit ist der 2006 bei den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln eingeführte Verbundtarif Mittelthüringen. Verkehrsanbindung Schienenverkehr → Hauptartikel: Erfurt Hauptbahnhof Erfurt erhielt im Jahr 1847 einen Anschluss an der Thüringer Bahn von Halle (Saale) und Leipzig nach Bebra. Weitere Strecken führen nach Sangerhausen, Nordhausen, Kassel, Meiningen – Schweinfurt – Würzburg, Ilmenau und Saalfeld. Von 1882 bis Ende 1993 war Erfurt Sitz einer Eisenbahndirektion, anfangs der Königlichen Eisenbahndirektion und ab 1920 der Reichsbahndirektion Erfurt. Heute ist die Stadt noch Sitz einer Außenstelle des Eisenbahn-Bundesamtes sowie Sitz der DB Regio AG-Verkehrsbetrieb Thüringen. In Erfurt halten Intercity-Express-Züge auf der Strecke Dresden – Leipzig – Erfurt – Fulda – Frankfurt am Main (– Wiesbaden / Saarbrücken) im Stunden-Takt. Zudem fahren Intercity nach Kassel – Paderborn – Dortmund – Düsseldorf (– Köln) und Halle (Saale) – Berlin (– Stralsund) im Zwei-Stunden-Takt. Ein CityNightLine fährt täglich nach Frankfurt am Main – Zürich. Nach Fertigstellung der Schnellfahrstrecken nach Leipzig/Halle und Nürnberg werden hier außerdem die ICE der Linie (Hamburg –) Berlin – Leipzig – Nürnberg – München halten. Im Regionalverkehr bestehen Regional-Express-Verbindungen in Richtung Sömmerda – Sangerhausen – Magdeburg, Jena – Gera – Chemnitz / Zwickau, Gotha – Mühlhausen – Göttingen, Arnstadt – Suhl – Schweinfurt – Würzburg, Arnstadt – Saalfeld (Saale) und Straußfurt – Sondershausen. Neben der wichtigen Verbindung Eisenach – Gotha – Erfurt – Weimar – Apolda – Naumburg (Saale) – Weißenfels – Halle (Saale) fahren Regionalbahnen nach Sömmerda – Sangerhausen und Straußfurt – Sondershausen. Die Linien nach Arnstadt – Ilmenau bzw. Meiningen werden von der Erfurter Bahn bzw. der Süd-Thüringen-Bahn betrieben. Weitere Personenbahnhöfe an der Thüringer Bahn haben die Stadtteile Vieselbach und Bischleben. An der Strecke nach Nordhausen gibt es den Bahnhof "Erfurt-Nord" sowie Stationen in Kühnhausen und Gispersleben, nach Sangerhausen halten Personenzüge in "Erfurt-Ost" und Stotternheim. Außerdem gab es die Kleinbahn Erfurt–Nottleben mit weiteren sieben Stationen im Erfurter Stadtgebiet, die 1967 für den Personenverkehr stillgelegt wurde. Von 1976 bis 1993 wurde auf dem 8,7 km langen Abschnitt von Erfurt-Berliner Straße bis zum Hauptbahnhof eine S-Bahnlinie betrieben. Der Nordhäuser und der Sangerhäuser Bahnhof als Endpunkte jener Strecken sind heute nicht mehr vorhanden. So sind heute acht der siebzehn Erfurter Bahnhöfe in Betrieb. Straßenverkehr Die A4 Dresden – Chemnitz – Erfurt – Eisenach – Frankfurt am Main bildet die südliche Stadtgrenze. Erfurt hat an dieser die Anschlussstellen "Erfurt-West", "Erfurt-Ost" und "Erfurt-Vieselbach", von denen zwei im Stadtgebiet liegen. Im Südwesten der Stadt wird die A4 am Erfurter Kreuz von der A71 gekreuzt, die in südlicher Richtung über Meiningen bis nach Schweinfurt führt und in nördlicher Richtung zur A38 Göttingen – Leipzig führen soll. Ab dem Erfurter Kreuz besteht die nördliche Verbindung schon bis Sömmerda-Ost. Ferner führen zwei Bundesstraßen durch das Stadtgebiet: die B4, die nach Nordhausen und Ilmenau führt und die B7, die Erfurt mit Gotha und Weimar verbindet. Öffentlicher Personennahverkehr thumb|Stadtbahnwagen am Erfurter Flughafen Der Öffentliche Personennahverkehr wird durch die Erfurter Verkehrsbetriebe AG (EVAG) realisiert. Insgesamt bedienen sechs Straßenbahn-Linien einen Großteil des Erfurter Stadtgebietes. Zu besonderen Veranstaltungen, wie etwa Konzerten in der Messehalle, wird zusätzlich die Entlastungslinie 7 eingesetzt. Alle Straßenbahnlinien verkehren über den Anger in verschiedene Richtungen: * Linie 1: Thüringenhalle – Landtag – Hauptbahnhof – Anger – Rieth – Europaplatz * Linie 2: P+R Messe – egapark – Anger – Ringelberg * Linie 3: Europaplatz – Klinikum – Universität – Domplatz – Rathaus – Anger – Hauptbahnhof –Urbicher Kreuz * Linie 4: Bindersleben – Flughafen – Hauptfriedhof – Theater – Domplatz – Anger – Hauptbahnhof – Wiesenhügel * Linie 5: Brühler Garten / Lutherstr. – Anger – Zoopark * Linie 6: Steigerstraße – Hauptbahnhof – Anger – Rathaus – Domplatz – Universität – Rieth * Linie 7: Löberwallgraben (Stadtpark –) Hauptbahnhof – Anger – Domplatz – P+R Messe Die Erfurter Straßenbahnen verkehren rund um die Uhr, im Nachtnetz zwischen 21:00 und 5:00 Uhr verkehren drei bzw. vier Linien, teilweise etwas abweichend vom normalen Liniennetzplan. Neben den modernen Combino-Niederflurwagen kommen auch zur Entlastung die alten Tatra-Fahrzeuge zum Einsatz. Neben den Straßenbahnlinien betreibt die EVAG 24 Stadtbuslinien, die neben den innerstädtischen Gebieten ohne Straßenbahnanschluss hauptsächlich die eingemeindeten Vororte Erfurts anfahren. Zusätzlich verkehren acht Regionalbuslinien, die umliegende Orte aus anderen Landkreisen mit Erfurt verbinden. Seit dem 1. April 2007 verkehren in der Innenstadt auch die umweltfreundlichen Fahrradtaxis. Am 6. Oktober 2007 wurde der „Erfurter City-Takt“ eingeführt. Dies bedeutet, dass alle Stadtbahnlinien 1-7 und die neue City-Buslinie 9 im 10-Minuten-Takt fahren. Außerdem befährt die Stadtbahnlinie 1, die zwischen Europaplatz und Thüringenhalle pendelt, nun die neue Teilstrecke Rieth-Salinenstraße. Zwischen 1948 und 1975 verkehrte der Oberleitungsbus Erfurt in der Stadt. Flugverkehr thumb|Hauptgebäude des Flughafen Erfurt Von 1924 bis 1945 hatte Erfurt seinen Flughafen in Erfurt-Nord am Roten Berg. Der heutige Flughafen Erfurt im Westen der Stadt, im Stadtteil Bindersleben, wurde für die Verkehrsfliegerei 1956 in Betrieb genommen. Im Jahr 2008 werden wochentägliche Linienflüge nach Düsseldorf, Hamburg, und München angeboten. Den größten Anteil am Passagieraufkommen hat jedoch der Charterverkehr, vorrangig in die Urlaubsregionen rund um das Mittelmeer. Air Berlin führt zudem Shuttleflüge nach Nürnberg durch, wo Anschlüsse zu weiteren Flughäfen in Deutschland und Europa bestehen. Neben dem Passagierverkehr wurden 2005 außerdem 4855 Tonnen Luftfracht durch die beiden Logistik-Unternehmen TNT und Schenker auf dem Erfurter Flughafen umgeschlagen. Medien Erfurt ist Sitz des KI.KA von ARD und ZDF. Außerdem ist in Erfurt das Landesfunkhaus des MDR ansässig, dort befindet sich auch ein Studio für Liveproduktionen und Aufzeichnungen, unter anderem wird das tägliche Lokalnachrichtenformat Thüringen Journal hier produziert. Ferner gibt es mit Plus.tv Erfurt einen lokalen Fernsehsender, der täglich Nachrichten und Berichte rund um die Stadt sendet. Thüringer Allgemeine (TA) und Thüringische Landeszeitung (TLZ) berichten mit eigenen Lokalredaktionen aus Erfurt. Beide Zeitungen gehören seit 1990 über die Zeitungsgruppe Thüringen (ZGT) zur WAZ-Gruppe, sind aber redaktionell getrennt. In der Lokalberichterstattung aus Erfurt versucht die TA ein breites Themenspektrum abzudecken, während die TLZ klare Schwerpunkte setzen will. Die auflagenstärkere TA sowie der MDR erheben den Anspruch, in der Region Erfurt Meinungsführer zu sein. Des Weiteren gibt es in Erfurt mit hEFt, t.akt, DATEs, Blitz und Rampensau verschiedene kostenlose Stadtmagazine, in denen Veranstaltungshinweise und Kulturbeiträge rund um Erfurt und Thüringen zu finden sind. Neben MDR 1 Radio Thüringen hat der Thüringer Privatsender Landeswelle Thüringen seinen Sitz in Erfurt. Zudem hat die Thüringer Landesmedienanstalt zwei lokale Bürgerradios zugelassen: Radio Funkwerk und Radio F.R.E.I.. Seit 2004 haben die Kommission für Jugendmedienschutz (KJM) und die Thüringer Landesmedienanstalt ihren Sitz in Erfurt. Öffentliche Einrichtungen thumb|Gebäude des BAG in Erfurt Seit dem 22. November 1999 ist Erfurt der Sitz des Bundesarbeitsgerichtes. Das BAG ist das oberste Gericht der Arbeitsgerichtsbarkeit und damit einer der fünf obersten Gerichtshöfe des Bundes in Deutschland. Als Landeshauptstadt ist Erfurt zudem Sitz des Thüringer Landtages und der Staatskanzlei. Zudem haben zahlreiche Landesämter und das Landeskriminalamt (LKA) ihren Sitz in Erfurt. Außerdem befindet sich in Erfurt eines der vier Thüringer Landgerichte, die zum Oberlandesgerichtsbezirk Jena gehören. Neben dem Bundesarbeitsgericht und den Landesämtern sitzen in Erfurt die Handwerkskammer, das Hauptzollamt, die Industrie- und Handelskammer (IHK) und die Oberfinanzdirektion. Des Weiteren ist die Bundeswehr in Erfurt mit drei Kasernen, sowie ein SAR-Kommando am Flughafen Erfurt vertreten: die Löberfeldkaserne mit dem Kreiswehrersatzamt zur Musterung Wehrpflichtiger, die Henne-Kaserne und die Steigerwaldkaserne. Somit ist Erfurt eine der größten Garnisonsstädte im Osten Deutschlands. Die Bundesnetzagentur für Elektrizität, Gas, Telekommunikation, Post und Eisenbahnen sowie das Bundesamt für Güterverkehr unterhalten in Erfurt jeweils eine Außenstelle. Bildung und Wissenschaft thumb|Collegium Maius, Hauptgebäude der alten Universität Die 1392 gegründete Universität Erfurt ist eine der ältesten Universitäten Deutschlands und war zeitweise sogar die größte Universität des Landes. Martin Luther studierte hier zwischen 1501 und 1505 und erhielt den Magister Artium der philosophischen Fakultät. Nach der Schließung 1816 wurde die Universität auf Initiative der Universitätsgesellschaft Erfurt unter Gründungspräsident Peter Glotz im Jahr 1994 neugegründet. Die Uni bietet 30 Studiengänge an vier Fakultäten (Staatswissenschaftliche, Philosophische, Erziehungswissenschaftliche und Katholisch-Theologische Fakultät) an, wobei alle Studiengänge mit einem Bachelor oder Master abschließen. Derzeit sind zirka 4500 Studenten in Erfurt immatrikuliert. Besondere Einrichtungen der Universität sind das Max-Weber-Kolleg für kultur- und sozialwissenschaftliche Studien, sowie die Erfurt School of Public Policy. Die 1999 eröffnete Universitätsbibliothek verfügt über einen Bestand von 750.000 Bänden in Erfurt, sowie weiteren 550.000 Bänden vorwiegend aus dem 16. bis 19. Jahrhundert im benachbarten Gotha. An der Fachhochschule Erfurt studieren derzeit ca. 4600 Studenten in den Fachbereichen Architektur, Bauingenieurwesen, Landschaftsarchitektur und Gartenbau, Gebäudetechnik und Informatik, Konservierung und Restaurierung, Sozialwesen, Verkehrs- und Transportwesen und Wirtschaftswissenschaft. Zum Wintersemester 2007 wurde das Angebot um die Studiengänge Forstwirtschaft und Ökosystemmanagement sowie Bildung und Erziehung von Kindern ergänzt. Die FH ist eine Neugründung des Landes Thüringen und besteht seit 1991. Dabei folgt die Hochschule aber einer langjährigen Tradition, geht sie doch auf die 1946 und 1947 gegründeten Ingenieurschulen für Gartenbau und Bauwesen zurück. Das Priesterseminar Erfurt ist die einzige Ausbildungsstätte für angehende Priester aus den römisch-katholischen Diözesen Ostdeutschlands. Derzeit gehören circa 35 Seminaristen zum Haus. Des Weiteren gibt es in Erfurt 31 Grundschulen (darunter die Regenbogen Freie Schule Erfurt und die Montessori-Integrationsschule), 14 Regelschulen, 3 Gesamtschulen (darunter die Freie Waldorfschule Erfurt), 9 Gymnasien (darunter ein mathematisch-naturwissenschaftlicher Spezialschulteil), 19 Berufsschulen, 1 Volkshochschule, 9 Förderschulen (darunter die Christopherusschule und das Christliche Jugenddorf Erfurt - Rehabilitationszentrum) 2 Musikschulen und 2 Malschulen (je eine städtisch und eine privat). Der Verein für die Geschichte und Altertumskunde von Erfurt erforscht und verbreitet in Zusammenarbeit mit Schulen, Hochschulen und Institutionen die Geschichte der Stadt. Persönlichkeiten thumb|Erfurter Puffbohne (UNICEF-Edition) Puffbohnen Die Erfurter sind auch unter ihrem Spitznamen Puffbohnen bekannt. Die dicke Bohne wurde bereits im Mittelalter auf den Erfurter Feldern angebaut und war zu dieser Zeit ein wichtiges Nahrungsmittel für die Bevölkerung. Legenden erzählen, dass die Erfurter zur damaligen Zeit immer einen kleinen Vorrat der Bohnen dabei hatten, um sie unterwegs aus der Tasche zu essen. Im Jahr 2000 wurden erstmals Puffbohnen aus Plüsch verkauft. Nach nur zwei Jahren wurden über 20.000 Exemplare abgesetzt, außerdem erscheinen regelmäßig Sondereditionen, wie die Weihnachtspuffbohne oder die Unicef-Edition. Zudem erhält jedes in Erfurt geborene Kind eine Puffbohne aus Plüsch, Mädchen eine rosafarbene und Jungen eine blaue. Personen Zu Personen, die in Erfurt geboren wurden bzw. in Erfurt besonders gewirkt haben: * Liste der Persönlichkeiten der Stadt Erfurt * Statthalter Erfurts Literatur * Alfred Overmann: Erfurt in zwölf Jahrhunderten. Eine Stadtgeschichte in Bildern. Erfurt 1929 * Ruth Menzel und Steffen Raßloff: Denkmale in Erfurt, Erfurt 2006, ISBN 3-89702-989-8 * Stephanie Wolf: Erfurt im 13. Jahrhundert. Städtische Gesellschaft zwischen Mainzer Erzbischof, Adel und Reich, Köln/Weimar/Wien 2005, ISBN 3-412-12405-2 * Constantin Beyer: Band 1 - Neue Chronik von Erfurt 1736-1815, Bad Langensalza, Reprint 1821/2002, ISBN 3-936030-31-6 * Constantin Beyer: Band 2 - Nachträge zur der neuen Chronik von Erfurt 1736-1815', Bad Langensalza, Reprint 1823/2002, ISBN 3-936030-32-4 * Steffen Raßloff: Flucht in die nationale Volksgemeinschaft. Das Erfurter Bürgertum zwischen Kaiserreich und NS-Diktatur, Köln/Weimar/Wien 2003, ISBN 3-412-11802-8 * Steffen Raßloff: Bürgerkrieg und Goldene Zwanziger. Erfurt in der Weimarer Republik, Erfurt 2008, ISBN 978-3-86680-338-1 * Helmut Wolf: Erfurt im Luftkrieg 1939-1945, Jena 2005, ISBN 3-931743-89-6 * Thomas Ott: Erfurt im Transformationsprozeß der Städte in den neuen Bundesländern. Ein regulationstheoretischer Ansatz, Erfurt 1997, ISBN 3-9803607-5-X * Mitteilungen des Vereins für die Geschichte und Altertumskunde von Erfurt (MVGAE). Bd. 1-53 (1865-1941), Bd. 54 ff. (1993 ff.) * Jahrbuch für Erfurter Geschichte, 2006 ff., der "Gesellschaft für Geschichte und Heimatkunde von Erfurt" * Stadt und Geschichte. Zeitschrift für Erfurt (SuG). Heft 1 ff. (1998 ff.) * Erfurter Heimatbriefe Heft 1-64 (1961-1992) der "Vereinigung Heimattreuer Erfurter" Weblinks * Offizielle Website der Stadt * www.erfurt-web.de, Erfurt-Enzyklopädie auf Wiki-Basis * Informationen zu Strom- oder Gas-Tarifen in Erfurt Fußnoten Category:Erfurt Wiki